


Maybe We Need A Few Idiots In The World

by rosesofenvy



Series: Red vs Blue: Various AU Oneshots of Various Pairings [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, M/M, you’ve been playing guitar in the hall of the hotel and i came to tell you to shut the fuck up au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2022516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesofenvy/pseuds/rosesofenvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who the hell is playing guitar at three in the morning?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe We Need A Few Idiots In The World

**Author's Note:**

> Felt like writing some Red vs Blue, resorted to some AU ideas, felt like it was good Tuckington, this happened. (With some assistance from the video Gives Me The Creeps by AgentWhat)

An absent strum first alerts Tucker to the idiot that's rooming in the hall tonight.

At first he just thinks it's from the music he was listening to, he didn't really believe that, but it became apparent after a few moments that there was someone playing the guitar in the hallway.

Whoever it was wasn't singing, just playing at a loud enough volume to be distracting. Tucker growls under his breath, trying to turn back to the paper he was supposed to be working on. He was only staying in the hotel because the dorms got flooded because of a leaky pipe or some shit. Either way, the school was paying for them to stay in the hotel so he didn't really care.

His normal roommate is carelessly asleep, snoring slightly in one of the two beds. Tucker would be sleeping if a) he didn't need to complete this paper and b) if someone wasn't playing the damn guitar!

A glance at the clock reveals that it's a bit past three in the morning, the paper is due for his nine a.m. class, meaning he'll probably have to pull an all-nighter to finish it, unless if he could get _someone_ to shut up.

He tries to focus, scribbling down a few more words before slamming his pencil down and standing, not caring if he woke up his already annoying roommate. He stalks out into the hallway, spying the person at the end of the hall.

Not wanting to wake up anyone else unfortunate to be boarding in the hallway, he quickly catches the attention of the guy _\- whoa okay slightly attractive-_ guy who glances up at him as he draws closer.

"Why the fuck are you playing guitar in the middle of the fucking morning?" Tucker asks eloquently, glaring down at the sandy blond that stares up at him. He quickly notes that they guy is wearing a well-worn t-shirt and dark coloured pajama pants. Drawing his own conclusion, Tucker waits for an answer.

"Well, my roommate threw me out of the room and then tossed this out at me, and I don't exactly have my key," The guy replies, quirking a smile as he sets the guitar down beside him.

"Hope you're not looking for sympathy," Tucker huffs, rolling his eyes, "I've been trying to finish a stupid paper for nearly twenty minutes. An _idiot_ playing the guitar kept distracting me."

"Wouldn't dream of it," The man assures him, ignoring the idiot comment and patting the floor beside him as an invitation to sit down. "College student I assume?"

Tucker debates whether or not to continue talking to this guy or returning to his room to finish that paper, he quickly decides to humor the guy that'd gotten locked out of his room. 

"Yeah, since the dorms got flooded we're all holed up here. It's pretty decent until some asshole decides to play guitar in the hallway," He quips, moving to sit down beside the guy.

"Shut up, like I said, my roommate kicked me out like the occasional ass he is."

"Sucks to suck, why're you here for? Wow I just made it sound like we're in prison. 'What're you here for?' 'Oh you know, a bit of murder'," Tucker rambles, stopping when he realizes he starting to have a conversation between himself.

The guy next to him just chuckles, running a hand through his hair,  "Something about a building repair to our apartment, York refused to stay with anyone so we just got a room here. Kinda sucks, but most of the time we're out with friends so it doesn't matter where we sleep. Well it kind of does, I prefer not to sleep in a hallway."

"I don't know who would dude, has someone ever actually offered to sleep in a hallway?" Tucker shrugs, leaning his head back against the wall. 

"No one that I would know, and my friends are idiots."

Tucker barks out a laugh, "Well I will say that if we're tired enough, college students will crash anywhere, that includes hallways. Although I still don't think that we would willingly choose a hallway."

"Yeah, that's true. Not to mention there's alot of ridiculous work."

Tucker groans, remembering the paper and really not wanting to, "Damn, no kidding. I've got a paper to finish, due tomorrow at nine."

An eyebrow rises at this, the stranger smiling again, "Shouldn't you work on that then?"

A smack to the stranger's shoulder makes him laugh as Tucker stands with an exasperated noise, "I would've finished it if you hadn't distracted me."

The guy raises his hands in mocking surrender, "Well I'll just let you return to your work then, don't mind me."

Tucker begins to walk back towards his shared room before he turns back to see the guy staring tiredly at the wall, knees curled to his chest as he rests his chin on top of them.

"My name's Tucker by the way, we didn't really introduce ourselves."

The guy looks sideways at him, "My name's David, but everyone calls me Washington."

Tucker nods thoughtfully, "Nice to meet you Washington." He retreats to his room, glad he'd kept his key in his pocket as he lets himself back in, settling down at the desk again to read over his work.

A sigh leaves him as he realizes that he has a much longer night ahead of him with how many mistakes he'd already made.

* * *

 

Harsh beeping wakes him in the morning, along with a smack to the back of his head.

"Dude we've got like an hour before class starts," Church says tiredly before shuffling off to take all of the hot water. Tucker groans as he hears the shower start, unpeeling his face from the desk and rubbing a hand over it in a poor attempt to wake up.

He'd finished the paper, only to pass out about an hour before the alarm went off. He'd probably been better off if he'd just stayed up all night.

Knowing he wouldn't have enough time for a shower, he just changes into fresh clothes, waiting until Church is out of the shower before washing his face and teeth. He gathers together his poor excuse for a paper and shoves it into a bag, preparing to walk out the door when he notices a piece of paper under the door.

He picks it up, expecting it to be a forgotten assignment, instead seeing scrawled handwriting.

 

_Sorry for keeping you up, will you forgive me if I take you for coffee? I'm free all day today._

_-Washington_

 

Tucker grins at the number written below it, quickly adding it to his contacts before Church gets suspicious of what it is.

 

_To: Wash_

_From: Tucker_

_Dude hell yeah, I got an hour of sleep so coffee sounds fucking wonderful. I've got a few hours after my nine class, you up for it? (bow chicka bow wow)_

 

He felt a strange amount of accomplishment at fitting in what he fondly thinks of his catchphrase, but he doesn't have time to wait for an answer as Church drags him out the door, the two of the tossing on jackets as they walk outside. Once he gets into class, he subtly checks his phone underneath the table, seeing that he'd gotten a response.

 

_To: Tucker_

_From: Wash_

_Totally up for it, see you then._

 

Maybe idiots playing guitar and keeping him from finishing a paper are a good thing.


End file.
